Sweet Dreams
by LadyValkyrie.Oph
Summary: [Historia corregida] "Diana había soñado con ese momento, el regreso de Bruce Wayne. Sin embargo cuando todo parece concretarse, un misterioso ser la hunde en una terrible pesadilla ¿Podrá Bruce ayudarla a regresar de su sueño?" Batman x Wonder Woman


**Hola,**

 **decidí volver a subir la historia porque le hice algunos cambios, son pequeños igual, pero me gusta más así.**

 **Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

 **Aclaración: La historia está ubicada después de Blackest Night: Wonder Woman y El Regreso de Bruce Wayne.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **" _Atacar por la espalda, cuando tu enemigo esta distraído, algunos pueden tomarlo como un acto de cobardía. Yo sinceramente creo que es algo que hace un enemigo inteligente, que disfruta de arruinar la felicidad de sus adversarios en un momento det_ _erminado._**

 ** _Ella estaba tan deslumbrada, tan feliz, se notaba en sus ojos la emoción que tenía al verlo aparecer dentro de ese rayo de luz. Lo extrañaba tanto, hasta el más tonto se podría dar cuenta, había deseado durante noches enteras que el momento que estaba viviendo en ese instante, se concretase. Y bueno después de tantos ruegos, los dioses la escucharon_. _Pero la situación no era beneficiosa para mí, no después de haberme enriquecido de manera indiscriminada con sus sueños y pesadillas, no luego de haberme hecho adicto al sabor amargo de su inconsciente. No podía permitir que todo terminase así, por lo que decidí actuar."_**

Dick estaba a punto de abrazar a Bruce, había corrido sin pensarlo, por un impulso que nació desde el fondo de su alma al verlo caminar hacia donde estaban todos. Tim, sonreía, él si sabía guardar sus emociones un poco mejor que su "hermano". Ese rayo de luz había traído la mayor y gratificante sorpresa que habían recibido los héroes en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera verle bien el rostro, pudiera admirar sus ojos azules brillantes cual zafiros, se desplomó. Ni la rapidez de Wally ni la de Barry pudieron sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo. Su caída todo lo estancó. Lo único que escuchó, y quizás fue hasta en beneficio de su atacante, fue su nombre pronunciado por esa voz gruesa y preocupada que tanto añoraba oír.

xxx

Al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos con suma delicadeza. Diana. Sonaba tan bien cuando él lo decía, cuando su nombre resbalaba por sus labios para llegar melodiosamente a sus oídos. Las miradas de ambos se fijaron y se sonrieron al instante. Habían pasado una noche maravillosa, una noche sin alertas de ataque, donde el mundo pareció descansar para dejarles vivir aquellos deseos que existían en ellos, esos anhelos, tanto físicos como emocionales, que amenazaban con salir a cada roce de sus cuerpos, sin importar la situación en la que se encontrarán.

La morocha se incorporo con lentitud sosteniendo la sabana sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Bruce sonrío divertido, lo enternecía que reaccionara de esa manera. Ella lo codeó avergonzada, y lo estaba por dos razones, la primera, por como él se burlaba de su reacción y la principal: lo que había sucedido esa noche. Había vivido una nueva y hermosa experiencia, ella, una amazona, la princesa de todas esas mujeres que no deberían tener contacto con los hombres, le había entregado a ese hombre la prueba máxima de su amor, lo que siempre había guardado con tanto recelo.

Diana lo observó con cuidado, antes de atrapar sus labios con los propios, evitando pronunciar los "buenos días". Bruce tenía el pelo mojado, y puestos sus pantalones del pijama, ya llevaba algo de tiempo despierto antes que ella. La amazona estiró su mano lejos de la cama para tomar la bata de seda que se encontraba sobre una de las sillas aterciopeladas. Se la acomodó mientras continuaba sentada, aprovechando que Bruce se ponía de pie.

—Alfred nos espera con el desayuno. —Abrió la puerta del armario y sacó una bata color bordo.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de su alcoba y tomó el periódico que estaba sobre su mesa de luz. Le sonrío al verla ponerse de pie, y le susurró un te amo al verla ingresar al baño.

El sonido del agua cayendo con violencia inundaba el ambiente. Diana dejó deslizar con delicadeza el pedazo de ropa que cubría su cuerpo e ingresó con rapidez en la ducha. Estaba tan concentrada recordando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, al tocar con su mano cada rincón de su cuerpo que Bruce había recorrido, que no pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía fuera, en la habitación.

Él caballero de la noche fue ágil, se puso de pie con velocidad impidiendo que la espada empuñada por ese extraño hombre cortara su cabeza. Pero ¿Cómo había ingresado? Giró su cuerpo por completo para enfrentarse a un sujeto bastante más viejo que él, con una extensa barba gris, que vestía una toga. Odiaba verse obligado a admitir lo que estaba pensando. Tenía un dios griego frente a él y no a cualquiera, sino al mismísimo Zeus.

— _¡_ Mortal! —pronunció con despreció, viendo como Bruce se paraba a la defensiva—. Te atreviste a profanar uno de los cuerpos que elegí.

Diana cerró la llave de agua caliente y corrió la cortina que le impedía el paso. Antes de poner un pie fuera de la ducha estiro su mano y tomó una toalla blanca con la que se cubrió todo el cuerpo. Le extrañó el silencio que sentía, y un mal presentimiento la tomó por sorpresa. Afianzó la toalla, acomodó su pelo mojado sobre uno de sus hombros y se dispuso a salir.

Nunca se le habría ocurrido que encontraría una escena como la escena que tenía en frente, no luego de esa noche hermosa, que daba paso a una vida maravillosa. Sus ojos se empañaron con rapidez, con violencia. La sangre había llegado hasta ensuciar las paredes, era la sangre de él, la sangre de Bruce, quien yacía muerto sobre la cama con marcas de espadas en su grueso pecho lleno de cicatrices.

—Bruce…—sollozó con tal angustia que su voz apenas se escuchó

—¡Bruce! —gritó desesperada al advertir que nunca volvería a estar con él.

xxx

 **" _Podría decir que es divertido verlos actuar en una situación así. Mi ataque silencioso los dejó perplejos, no entienden las circunstancias y cada vez se sienten más y más inútiles. Yo no hago más que regocijarme y sentirme poderoso por mi alimento. Porque verla gritar, verla llorar, verla desgarrarse de dolor dentro de su profundo sueño es lo que más me fortalece. Sin lugar a dudas sus pesadillas me transformaron en un dios algo sádico."_**

—Aumentó su fiebre —informó J'onn preocupado sacando su mano de una de las sudadas mejillas de la heroína.

Bruce estaba sentado al lado de su cuerpo, sujetándola con delicadeza, prestando atención únicamente a la perturbación de su rostro, a esa mueca de angustia que tenía desde que había caído en ese estado de ensueño.

Su compañero marciano aplicaba paños humedecidos con agua fría sobre la frente de Diana, quien de a poco había abandonado sus quejas de dolor, sus violentos movimientos y se iba tranquilizando, con el susurro del caballero de la noche en su oído.

No tenían idea cual podría ser la causa que la tuviera así, la única pista era un pequeño desgarro en su espalda, como si de una flecha se tratase, mas no había ninguna certeza.

—¿Intentaste meterte en su mente? —preguntó Bruce algo molesto. Lo molestaba la situación. Diana empalidecía a cada segundo que pasaba, tenían que encontrar una solución rápida.

—Si —contestó el marciano— Algo no lo permitió, pero podría intentar introducir a alguien más, podría ser tú

Bruce lo miró interesado, pero en silencio. Quería escuchar que más tenía para decirle.

—Ella se tranquilizó al escuchar tu voz, podría funcionar —Batman asintió. J'onn tomó su mano inmediatamente y la colocó junto a la de él, sobre la cabeza de la antes diosa, antes princesa —. Espero que estés preparado para soportar lo que hay aquí dentro.

Bruce permaneció en silencio, superaría cualquier cosa si eso podía hacer que Diana regresará con ellos sana y salva.

xxx

 _Los rayos del sol golpeaban con suavidad el rostro pacifico de Diana. Estaba acurrucada en su cama, situada en el centro de esa gran habitación donde predominaba el color ciruela, cubierta hasta el cuello con su acolchado morado, con el cuerpo en dirección al ventanal. Había olvidado cerrar las persianas la noche anterior, siquiera había cubierto los vidrios con las cortinas más oscuras, solo con las blancas. Pero estaba agotada y la razón por la que se había ido a dormir tarde la llamaba nuevamente buscando su atención._

 _El débil llanto de un bebé invadió sus oídos, le exigía una vez más regresar a la realidad; se obligó a abrir sus ojos con rapidez para acatar el llamado de su pequeña. Se descubrió con agilidad y sujetó la bata de seda blanco perla que estaba prolijamente apoyada sobre el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio._

 _Caminaba con agilidad por el pasillo, la niña solía despertarse casi todas las mañanas a la misma hora, pero ese día estaba despierta antes de tiempo. No pudo evitarlo y detuvo su paso frente a una puerta cerrada. Muy pocas personas ingresaban en esa habitación. Ella lo hacía cuando acunaba a su bebé mientras le narraba las aventuras de su padre, a pesar de ser ese el lugar donde le entregó todo y lo perdió casi al mismo tiempo._

 _Cuando Alfred se enteró de su embarazo inmediatamente le pidió que se mudara a la mansión, así él mientras ella cumplía su plazo de súper heroína podría cuidar de la pequeña ¿Cómo negarse a tal petición? Dentro de ella guardaba ese sentimiento de responsabilidad por la muerte de aquel maravilloso sujeto lleno de misterios, que la había envuelto en la aventura más difícil de cruzar en su vida, y que le había dado el regalo más maravilloso que podría darle a una mujer: una hija. Suspiró. Ella había hecho que asesinaran al hijo de ese asombroso anciano, no iba a negarle a su nieta._

 _Regresó a la realidad, la puerta de al lado estaba abierta. Era el cuarto en donde dormía su hija. Quizás el mayordomo había ido a buscar a la pequeña al escucharla llorar, pero hubiera sentido sus pasos y ya debería haber salido al pasillo. En lugar de eso, el llanto de la niña Wayne había incrementado considerablemente preocupando a su madre. Se apuró al ingresar y jamás se imaginó encontrarse con lo que se encontró._

 _—Tu hija es muy ruidosa —comentó Artemis, su hermana amazona, con la mirada fija en la bebé que sujetaba la reina de las de su raza —. Y bastante malcriada._

 _No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su madre y Artemis. Llevó su vista al ventanal para encontrarse el avión invisible detenido, esperando el regreso de las mujeres. Su piloto era Philippus, quien le sonreía con alegría. Algo andaba mal. Si habían ido a visitarla o a su hija ¿Por qué no entrar por la puerta principal? ¿Por qué no avisar de su visita? ¿Por qué corromper de manera abrupta el sueño de su hija? Los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo, los pedazos de madera las delataban ¿Qué era lo que pretendían?_

 _Hippolyta acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de la niña que tenía contra su cuerpo, buscando calmarla, pero el llanto cada vez era peor. Artemis comenzaba a irritarse, se notaba en su expresión._

 _—Madre, entrégame a Calliope, debe tener hambre —Diana rompió el silencio que se había generado luego de las rudas palabras de Artemis, dando un paso al frente y extendiendo sus brazos en dirección a la reina._

 _—¡Calliope! Ese era su nombre, Artemis —exclamó satisfecha, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su hija._

 _No la había saludado, no le había dicho nada desde que había entrado, no había cruzado ni un vez su mirada con la de Diana._

 _El llanto de Calliope se hacía cada vez más enérgico e incesante, Hippolyta apretaba su pequeña cabeza contra la cota de metal que cubría su pecho. Wonder Woman se había dado cuenta de eso y había decidido dar otro paso en dirección a aquellas que habían entrado sin permiso en la mansión Wayne. Su ceño se frunció, estaba comenzando a sentir un fuerte ardor en su alma, estaba enojándose, no entendía la situación y presentía un gran peligro para su hija._

 _—¡Madre entrégame a Calliope! —ordenó. Su mirada pudo captar en los ojos de Hippolyta una señal débil de arrepentimiento, mientras la reina daba pasos para atrás._

 _Artemis se paró de un salto frente a su reina, amenazando a Diana con una espada. El sonido de los motores del avión retumbó por todo el cuarto, la mirada desesperada de Wonder Woman incrementó cuando se percató de que su madre se daba media vuelta con la niña en brazos y caminaba hacía el transporte que la dejaría en su isla._

 _La amazona de cabellos naranjas pateó la cuna haciendo que su contraria caiga en el suelo con el mueble encima, inmediatamente después siguió los pasos de su reina._

 _—¡Madre! ¡Detente! ¡Deja a Calliope! —gritó poniéndose de pie, sacando la cuna de encima de su cuerpo._

 _La reina la miró con tristeza. Tantas veces había sentido lo que Diana sentía en ese momento, había vivido en carne propia el miedo de perder a su amada hija, había obrado contra sus dioses por protegerla. Pero no había nada más que hacer en una situación como la que ahora enfrentaban ella y su pueblo, solo hacer lo correcto._

 _—Lo siento, hija mía. Esta niña esta maldecida por el mismísimo Zeus, tenemos que sacrificarla._

 _El corazón de Diana dejó de latir por un instante. La palabra "sacrificio" cruzó de forma fugaz su mente, su alma. Con un par de giros calzó su traje y se transformó en Wonder Woman. Su madre, sus amigas se habían vuelto locas si creían que iba a permitir que sacrificasen a su hija porque estaba maldita. Su mamá, ella debería entenderla, debería ayudarla a proteger a su hija, debía proteger a su nieta, no ser la primera en darse por vencida y lanzarla a los leones. No podían pensar que ella no pelearía por recuperar a su bebé, que era más que la criatura que más amaba en el universo, era también el amor que Bruce le había dejado._

 _El avión despegó y ella lo siguió. Tomó su lazo de la cintura, lo movió cual vaquero y lo lanzó con intención de sujetar la nave, sin embargo Philippus era una hábil piloto y con una maniobra drástica esquivó el lazo y se colocó frente a la princesa._

 _Las miradas de las amazonas se encontraron con violencia, las tres abordantes del avión veían un rostro que pocas veces habían visto en ella. El odio y la desesperación rebalsada por sus cristalinos ojos. La mano de Philippus se dirigía temblando hacía un botón. Artemis asintió decidida a su capitana, Hippolyta cerró los ojos y estrechó con fuerza a la bebé. La mujer de tez morena finalmente oprimió el botón._

 _Un_ _poderoso rayo salió de la nave directo a Diana, quien colocó sus brazaletes delante de su rostro en forma de protección. El ataque fue tan poderoso que venció su defensa y la atrapó, lastimándola gravemente, provocando qué se desvaneciera y cayera al vació, permitiendo el escape de las mujeres que habían dejado de ser su familia para transformarse en sus enemigas._

 _Desde la entrada de la mansión, Alfred quien había salido a recibir a las dos visitas, Lois Lane y Clark Kent, pudo observar todo. No hubo tiempo de saludos, Superman inmediatamente voló para atrapar a una inconsciente Diana en sus brazos antes de que se diera un fuerte golpe en el suelo._

 _Ingresaron corriendo en el living, Kal El deposito con cuidado a la princesa amazona sobre el sofá. Lois miraba preocupada el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, Alfred había ido y regresado rápidamente de la cocina con una jarra de agua y un vaso. Los tres se miraban preocupados, pensando respuestas que contestasen lo que acaba de ocurrir. El rostro del mayordomo palideció aún más, ya no se escuchaba el llanto de Calliope._

 _Diana hizo pequeños movimientos, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se incorporo con agilidad. Sentía un fuerte dolor recorrer su cuerpo, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, tenía que llegar rápido a Themiscyra, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

 _—Diana ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lois con un aire de inocencia y mucha preocupación— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

 _—Tengo que irme —Se puso de pie, pero Clark la tomó del brazo para impedir que avance— ¡Suéltame Kal!_

 _—No —marcó con decisión —No hasta que sepa lo que ocurre._

 _—Mi madre, mis hermanas quieren sacrificar a Calliope —Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más, respiró hondo para continuar el relato—. Dicen que esta maldita… tengo que ir a…_

 _—Avisare a la liga —la interrumpió su fiel compañero, su mejor amigo—. Llevare refuerzos a Themyscira, nosotros te ayudaremos, Diana._

 _Clark le sonrío y ella le devolvió el gesto. Se sentía muy complacida por su ayuda, por poder contar con él en ese momento tan difícil. Lois la abrazó con fuerza, para que nunca se olvidara que tenía una amiga que estaría esperando su regreso. Pero antes de marcharse, Wonder Woman llevó su mirada decidida a Alfred, quien aunque intentaba disimularlo se lo notaba muy afligido por la situación._

 _—La traeré de regreso, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida —dijo con decisión al mayordomo, quien le sonrío amablemente._

 _-Lo_ _sé, su majestad. Lo sé._

 _Arribó en la isla con una velocidad increíble, muy probablemente los sentimientos de desesperación y miedo que rebalsaban su corazón habían logrado tal resultado. Desde el cielo había podido observar como perfectamente la mayoría de sus hermanas, sus madres, se encontraban armadas, todas frente al templo de Zeus, en aquel territorio destinado al Oráculo. Solo tres de ellas, se encontraban frente a la estatua que representaba al todo poderoso, observando con una mezcla de decisión y pesar a la pequeña que lloraba y pataleaba con desesperación, buscando los brazos de su madre, sobre aquel pedestal de mármol._

 _—Calma, mi pequeño rayo de luz —susurró al colocar con delicadeza sus pies sobre el pasto mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el tronco de un árbol de hojas brillantes que se encontraba casi al inicio del bosque._

 _Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hizo moverse, no había tiempo para pensar una buena estrategia, tenía que atacar rápido. Menalippe, se acercaba hacía las tres mujeres que estaban frente a Calliope, sostenía con ambas manos una bandeja de plata, donde estaban apoyadas una daga con su empuñadura de oro, un frasco lleno de un liquido amarillento y flores blancas. Le entregó con cuidado el platón a Artemis y se acomodo entre ella y su reina. Acarició la frente de la bebé e hizo el típico saludo de las de su Isla, cruzó sus brazaletes y gritó. Todas le respondieron de la misma forma, sin embargo los últimos alaridos sonaron difusos, con rastros de dolor._

 _Diana se había lanzado a combatir a sus hermanas, a aquellas que le habían enseñado el camino de las amazonas, quienes querían arrebatarle la vida a su pequeña estrella. Utilizó sus brazaletes para detener los ataques de las espadas y robo una, a la primera mujer que derribó. Pero eran demasiadas sus contrarias y a pesar de su fuerza sobre humana, comenzaba a cansarse. Mientras la batalla se tornaba cada vez más y más peligrosa, Hippolyta junto a sus tres amazonas de mayor confianza comenzaban el ritual para el sacrificio, apurando el paso con temor a que la fuerza de voluntad de Diana pudiera con todas sus pares guerreras._

 _Un zarpazo en su rostro llamó la atención de la antigua princesa, llevó su mano con lentitud a la mejilla y se acarició la herida sintiendo así la fría sangre entre sus dedos. Se paralizó al ver que su enemigo no era otra que Cheetah, quien vestía sobre su felino cuerpo la misma armadura de sus hermanas. Al tomarla por sorpresa, la bestia tuvo ventaja y logró dejarla en el suelo, lejos de su espada, a merced de su próxima atacante._

 _Creyó que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y temió sobre el rápido avance del ritual. Estaba equivocada, la sombra que la cubría la causaba el pie de Giganta inmediato a aplastarla. Solo llegó a taparse el rostro, colocó sus brazos cruzados delante de este para poder sujetar esa gran parte del cuerpo de su enemiga. Sin embargo la fuerza que tenía aquella mujer era impresionante, había aumentado en ese último tiempo. Y aunque Diana hacía todo lo que podía, debía poder más, no podía morir aplastada, tenía que rescatar a Calliope._

 _Un lazo dorado sujetó el cuerpo de la gigante, dos jóvenes tiraban de él con mucha fuerza, ambas de extensa cabellera, una rubia y la otra morocha. Las chicas se miraron decididas y dieron un último jalón, dejando a la enemiga de su antecesora en el suelo. Wonder Woman tardó segundos en levantarse y las miro sorprendida, pero sintiendo un caluroso alivió dentro de su ser._

 _—Donna… Cassie —dijo articulando con dificultad._

 _—¿Pensaste que no vendríamos? —preguntó la rubia golpeando el rostro de una de sus enemigas._

 _—Nadie ni siquiera Zeus va a asesinar a nuestra sobrina, Diana — confirmó Donna levantando una espada del suelo y corriendo con ella en alto hasta Cheetah._

 _La antigua princesa sonrió y les agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón. Sus queridas hermanas habían llegado para ayudarla, no podía fallarles, ni a ella misma, ni a su pequeña, menos a Bruce. No obstante sentía como si las amazonas se multiplicaran y veía cada vez más lejos el altar en el templo de Zeus, solo podía dejarse guiar por el llanto desolado de su hija, que la tenía alerta en todo momento._

 _Alejó de su camino a un par de amazonas y levantó vuelo para embestirlas desde el aire, pero sus ojos una vez más quedaron atrapados en el ritual. Calliope estaba bañada en ese extraño líquido amarillo y mientras Menalippe pronunciaba suaves palabras en su idioma natal, su propia madre tomaba las flores y las esparcía sobre la pequeña. Tan preocupada estaba por el ritual que no sintió siquiera el viento que provocó una espada que iba directo hacía su espalda, que fue ágilmente detenida por un oscuro y conocido artefacto._

 _Giró su rostro para ver pasmada a los dos jóvenes antes guiados por Bruce, con sus antiguos trajes y no solo ellos, sino también Damian. No muchos meses después de la muerte de Batman, Dick había tomado su lugar, Tim había pasado a ser el Red Robin y el lugar de Robin lo había ocupado Damian. Ese niño nunca había aceptado el amor que su padre había tenido por ella, ni había aceptado a Calliope como su media hermana, pero igual estaba ahí peleando para salvarla._

 _—¡Dick! ¿Qué haces con ese…? —preguntó confundida Diana. Richard no estaba vistiendo como Nightwing._

 _—Nightwing es su hermano, él ayudara a rescatarla —respondió el joven librándose con unas cuantas patadas de un grupo de mujeres que se tiraban sobre él._

 _—No te preocupes, Diana. Callie regresará a casa con nosotros —le aseguró Tim, el Red Robin, dándole una mano a Nightwing, con las guerreras que tenían alrededor._

 _Llevó su vista hacia el otro lado y pudo ver con claridad como Damian peleaba con valentía y ferocidad contra todas esas mujeres armadas._

 _Dibujó una media sonrisa, sentía esperanza en su corazón, más cuando vio llegar desde el cielo una gran cantidad de súper héroes, sus amigos, llegaba la liga de la justicia._

 _Diana volvió su vista al primer hijo de su amado, con sus ojos azules profundos cristalinos, pero él la observó firme, con el ceño fruncido._

 _—No te confundas, lo hago por ella, por la hija de mi padre._

 _Wonder Woman suspiró y tomó carrera una vez más directo al altar. Nunca hubiese obligado a Damian a quererla, ella no era su madre, era otra mujer de la se había enamorado su padre, por si fuera poco de seguro le echaba la culpa de la muerte de Bruce. Pero a pesar de eso, Calliope no tenía nada que ver y era su media hermana, por los cuerpos de ambos corría sangre Wayne, era importante que Damian quisiera a la bebé. De seguro eso hubiera querido Bruce._

 _Sus compañeros, sus amigos cubrían su espalda del ataque de sus antiguas madres, sus antiguas hermanas. Las flores ya estaban echadas sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, solo hacía falta el último paso del ritual, para ello el cielo se había nublado esta vez sí por completo, cubriéndose rápidamente con nubes oscuras. Menalippe tomó la daga de empuñadura dorado con delicadeza._

 _Diana llegó por fin ante las cuatro mujeres, ante su bebé, quien no dejaba de llorar, pero una fuerte explosión llamó su atención. Las amazonas tenían un cañón de kryptonita e inmovilizando a los kryptonianos, se habían encargado de todos aquellos que habían intervenido con la intención de arruinar el sacrificio._

 _Diana intentó ocultar la angustia en su rostro mirando con decisión el altar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, porque el esfuerzo que todos le habían brindado no podía ser en vano, su rayo de luz no iba a morir, no mientras ella pudiese protegerla._

 _Corrió con la espada en alto, dispuesta a alejar a las cuatro mujeres de su hija, pero tres de ellas, incluida su madre se lanzaron sobre su cuerpo impidiendo su acto. Su fuerza no funcionaba, las tres guerreras juntas parecían superarla. Se sentía abatida, impotente, tenía que sacárselas de encima, tenía que correr y tomar a Calliope. Sus mejillas se empapaban de lágrimas, podía escuchar a su madre pidiéndole perdón mientras continuaba paralizando su accionar. Escuchaba el final del rezo del oráculo, vio exactamente como aquella mujer levantaba la daga con ambas manos y antes de poder bajarla con fuerza para hundirla en el cuerpo de la pequeña, salió volando lejos de sus manos. Había sido golpeaba por un… Batarang. Inmediatamente otro se hundía en el techo, pero este tenía una poderosa soga. Saltando apareció él finalmente, el caballero oscuro, dejando volar la capa a su paso y sujetando con agilidad y cuidado el pequeño cuerpo de la niña tan igual a él, tan igual a Diana. Clavó sus pies en el suelo y observó a la niña que por fin había dejado de llorar._

 _—Batman… —Su corazón se paralizo al verlo. Había aparecido sin aviso, rescatando a su hija sin inmutarse, impidiendo que las amazonas llevaran a cabo tal nefasto ritual —Bruce… —susurró con una mezcla de sentimientos como paz, ilusión, sorpresa, alivió invadiendo su alma._

xxx

 **" _Alguien me distrae, distrae mi goce, no deja que aprecie con total atención el sueño de Diana, no deja que me alimente como es debido. Más allá de los intentos vanos de los humanos, que provocan aún más mi disfrute, hay alguien que intenta intervenir. Me molesta no estar riéndome como hace instantes, me molesta no sentirme poderoso como lo había hecho al comienzo de esta pesadilla ¿Quién es tan poderoso como para desconcentrarme? ¿Quién se atreve?"_**

Diana y Bruce estaban tendidos sobre dos camillas, tenían las manos de J'onn sobre sus cabezas. El marciano tenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en el puente psíquico que había creado para que Batman pudiera circular con tranquilidad en los sueño de Wonder Woman y lograra traerla de regreso.

Muchos habían ingresado en la enfermería para ver como se encontraban. Pero los que aún permanecían allí dentro eran Donna y Cassie al lado del cuerpo de su hermana, Dick y Tim cerca de su antiguo maestro y Damian, quien observaba la situación con el ceño fruncido apoyado contra la pared. No le gustaba lo que su padre estaba haciendo, a penas regresaba de la muerte y tenía que estar salvando a otros.

Donna se levantó y se acercó aún más a su hermana, su preocupación había aumentado. Miraba el rostro de Diana, observaba como se afligía, como se retorcía y además de eso, ahora lloraba. Cassandra estaba molesta, odiaba no saber que hacer.

—Ay Di… —susurró entristecida la morocha acariciando las mejillas de la guerrera— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Damian dio un paso en dirección a las dos mujeres.

—Lo que está haciendo mi padre, deberían hacerlo ustedes —Se cruzó de brazos, las miraba molesto—. Él no tiene porque salvarla, es riesgoso. No debería dar la vida por esa mujer.

Los ojos de Cassandra se abrieron con incredulidad, giró su rostro para mostrarle la furia que le había ocasionado con tan simples palabras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, pequeño Robin? —Wonder Girl amenazó con ponerse de pie, pero prefirió quedarse sentada y respirar hondo— ¿Diana no merece que Bruce de su vida por ella?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con sequedad.

Esta vez Cassie si se puso de pie —Repite eso, Robin.

—Ya cierra la boca, Damian —ordenó un molesto Tim.

—Tranquilízate Cassie… no quiso decir eso —explicó Donna, sin sacar su mirada de Diana.

—Claro que quise.

—¡Fuera Damian!

Si quería que lo echaran lo había logrado. Dick se había puesto de pie y le estaba marcando el camino de salida con su brazo extendido. Sabía que el chico decía a veces cosas sin pensar y se imagino que algo así ocurriría, aún sabiéndolo no podía prohibirle ver a su padre. Pero todo tenía un límite, no iba a dejar que hable sobre Wonder Woman de esa forma, solo porque quería provocar discordia.

El morocho bufó y camino a la salida. Los otros cuatro regresaron a su posición inicial. Controlando los cuerpos hundidos en aquel profundo sueño y al marciano, quien de repente abrió sus ojos.

—J'onn… —murmuro con preocupación Nightwing.

El detective marciano miró a sus compañeros perturbado. Sacó sus manos de las cabezas de los dos, se las miro. Había perdido total contacto con Bruce, dejándolo solo, atrapado dentro del sueño de Diana. Intentó con agilidad volver a ingresar, pero no podía, algo o alguien no se lo permitía. Ya no cabía duda, un ser estaba controlando el estado de ensoñación de la amazona.

—¡J'onn! ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Cassandra atemorizada.

Tenía una débil idea sobre lo ocurrido, pero tenía la certeza de que no iba a poder volver a ingresar en la mente de Wonder Woman y traer de regreso a su inquilino. No podía articular palabras para comunicárselo a esos héroes tan allegados a los durmientes.

Dick, Tim y Donna, hasta Damian se habían percato de lo ocurrido, Cassie no quería creer que el plan había fallado y ahora tenían a dos de ellos inconscientes.

—Solo ellos pueden despertar —sentenció—. Tendremos que confiar en Batman.

Los cinco jóvenes se miraron unos a otros preocupados, sabían que no tenían otra opción que ver como avanzaba la situación.

xxx

 _Batman escuchó con claridad como Diana pronunciaba su nombre en un susurro y se dio cuenta de que nadie esperaba de ninguna forma su intervención. Para su sorpresa la niña que tenía en brazos había dejado de llorar en el momento inmediato en el que la había sujetado y alejado del altar. Él se había quedado observando su rostro como si le recordará a alguien._

 _Los héroes que habían llegado a ayudar a Wonder Woman en batalla y parecían haber caído, se pusieron de pie. Los que estaban más cerca pudieron divisar a aquel compañero que hacía tiempo habían perdido. Nadie se atrevía a avanzar._

 _El corazón de Diana comenzó a latir con ferocidad, sus ojos cristalinos revelaban el deseo profundo por abrazarlo, por besarlo, por sentirlo una vez más. Pidió fuerza a Hera, a Afrodita y se deshizo de las tres mujeres que tenía sobre su cuerpo con agilidad. No le importó lastimarlas, solo quería ponerse de pie y reunirse con su familia. Corrió a él con desesperación, corrió a él con deseo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazó, con cuidado, para no lastimar a su pequeña, quien por fin conocía a su padre. Batman tardó en reaccionar, pero casi por instinto la sujetó con su mano libre por la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo. Cuando ella acarició su rostro, sus labios, con esa mirada desbordante de felicidad, no pudo negarse a besarla. Aún sabiendo que lo que estaba viviendo no era más que una fantasía, aún sabiendo que de un momento a otro él iba a tener que romperle el corazón._

 _Sus_ _ojos se encontraron nuevamente, se sonreían con la mirada._

 _—Bruce —No sabía que preguntar, por donde comenzar a cuestionarlo. Llevó su mirada a la bebé— Ella es Calliope._

 _—…Nuestra hija ¿Verdad? —La vio asentir con esa sonrisa repleta de alegría, de orgullo y por dentro quiso morirse. Podía seguir la corriente del sueño un poco más, no había sido difícil darse cuenta que esa niña tenía cosas de ambos, pero en algún momento debía parar, tenían que regresar. No conseguía sentir a J'onn guiándolo, por lo que la fantasía debía terminar más rápido de lo previsto._

 _Diana se alejó un poco y estiró sus brazos en dirección al caballero oscuro, quería sujetar a su niña, pero se detuvo. Su agudizado oído le hizo dar cuenta que las amazonas, principalmente su madre junto a las tres mujeres que la acompañaban frente al altar, estaban nuevamente en posición de ataque. Se dio vuelta, posicionándose de forma protectora delante de su familia y miró seria a su reina. Por más que lo intentará, Hippolyta no lograría sacrificar a su nieta, Diana no se lo permitiría._

 _—Diana —rogó su madre dando un paso al frente —Tienes que terminar con esto. Esa bebé fue concebida en un acto maldecido por Zeus._

 _Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Menalippe gritó con desespero —¡Tenemos que sacrificarla!_

 _Batman dio un paso atrás, obligado por la previa reacción de Wonder Woman. La situación de a poco se tornaba muy sería ¿Qué clase de sueños tenía Diana? Esas amazonas estaban dispuestas a asesinarlos, ¿Qué pasaría si él moría dentro de esa pesadilla? No tenía idea si podía suceder, de todas formas Diana estaba decidida a protegerlo, a no dejar que nada malo le pase, pero ¿Y si moría ella? También podría morir en la realidad. No. Él no podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera, había ido hasta ahí para llevarla de regresó y parecía la hora perfecta para despertarla. La sujetó con fuerza de uno de sus brazos y la giró para que se vieran cara a cara, pero un poderoso brillo_ , _proveniente del cielo no le permitió entonar palabra. Todas las amazonas de repente se arrodillaron, todas excluyendo a Hippolyta, Menallipe y Diana._

 _El brillo que iluminaba a todos los presentes lo provocaba la figura de Afrodita, diosa de la belleza, del amor, quien había aparecido, sin aviso, sin ser convocada. Había dejado atrás su usual sonrisa, que la embellecía aún más, por una expresión decepcionada que se clavaba en el alma de sus devotas._

 _—¡Detengan todo esto de inmediato! —vociferó. Ninguna de las amazonas que la reverenciaba sacaba su mirada del suelo. Solo las tres antes nombradas la miraban fijo —Explícate Hippolyta ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

 _No es que necesitaba saberlo, era una diosa, ya sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero quería que la reina de las amazonas se lo dijera con sus propias palabras, para continuar con el sistema de la pesadilla._

 _—Yo… mi señora Afrodita estábamos cumpliendo con lo debido, sacrificando al fruto del insulto a Zeus, a nuestro señor —explicó temblorosa la antigua Wonder Woman._

 _—Hippolyta estás hablando de tu nieta… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan fría? —indicó indignada la diosa —¿Cuántas veces te opusiste a los deseos de Zeus, reina amazona? ¿No recuerdas cuando lo enfrentaste por querer tomar a Diana en contra de su voluntad?_

 _Hippolyta miró el suelo apenada. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía perdón, pero también sabía como era enfrentarse a la ira de Zeus y no quería, pudiéndolo evitar, que Diana la sufra._

 _Bruce se distrajo un instante de la conversación, la bebé estaba bostezando y no pudo evitar admirarla. Sin pensarlo le dedicó una sonrisa y Calliope se la devolvió. Si había algo que transformaba lo que estaban viviendo en un sueño, era ella. Llevó su mirada a Diana, estaba atenta a la manera en que Afrodita hacía entrar en razón a su madre, sabía que rezaba porque todo se terminará cuanto antes._

 _—Tienes razón, Afrodita… tienes razón —Finalmente aceptó la reina. Sus amazonas la observaron perturbadas, en especial Menallipe._

 _—Estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas entendido, Hippolyta. No es bueno cumplir todos los caprichos de Zeus, queridas mías —Sonrío al grupo de mujeres que se ponía de pie y le dedicaban su tan usual saludo, cruzando sus brazaletes sobre sus cabezas. Afrodita las imitó. Inmediatamente corrió su vista, su mirada que lejos de parecer victoriosa, observaba con tristeza a su más preciada hija, quien ahora estaba en brazos de su amante, acariciando a su bebé._

 _—En cuanto a ti, Diana —Vio como la antigua princesa la observaba con intriga y el hombre a su lado con una dura expresión, que traspasaba hasta su mascar— Siento no poder hacer más… en verdad lo siento mucho._

 _Antes de desaparecer le dedicó una mirada cómplice al caballero de la noche, ya que sabía que era el único que en verdad podría entender a que se refería al pedir perdón. Por ello Bruce entendió que era su deber despertar de aquella pesadilla a la amazona, entendió que era su deber destruirle el mundo de pesadilla en el que la habían hundido, que gracias a su intervención y la de la diosa, se volvía de a poco un hermoso sueño para recordar._

 _Diana volvió a capturar sus labios, besándolo sin previo aviso. Era su forma de festejar que podrían volver a casa los tres juntos, una vez más. Era su forma de demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo había necesitado y cuanto le agradecía por estar ahí de nuevo con ella._

 _El regreso a la mansión fue rápido, sin importar cuán arrepentida se mostraba Hippolyta, Diana necesitaba procesar muchas cosas y principalmente necesitaba ponerse al corriente con Bruce. A Bruce también le pareció una buena idea regresar a su casa, solo que ahora debía inventar una historia que explicará su resurrección, sin saber como se había muerto en ese mundo de fantasía. Sin embargo por cómo estaban las cosas, esa conversación iban a tener que dejarla para un momento más adelante, porque a su casa no llegaron solos, Dick, Tim, Damian, Cassie, Donna e incluso Clark los acompañaron._

 _La mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad que estaba dibujada en la expresión de Alfred al verlo ingresar en su casa, con Calliope en brazos, era casi igual a la que le había dedicado en la realidad. Le pareció increíble, y pensó; o el que estaba controlando el sueño los había investigado a fondo o Diana conocía perfectamente al anciano, como para que su inconsciente pudiera retratarlo de la manera justa._

 _Lois los estaba esperando en la mansión, y apenas ingresó Diana corrió a abrazarla. Todo era perfecto, exageradamente perfecto. La bebé comenzó a llorar, pero aún así eso no perturbaba el orden feliz de los acontecimientos. Su madre la tomó en brazos y acariciando el rostro del hombre que la sujetaba, advirtió._

 _—Debe tener hambre, todavía no desayuno —Le sonrío. Los dos se sonrieron y ella continuó —Mientras yo me ocupo de ella, podrían ponerse cómodos todos —Hablaba claramente de sacarse sus uniformes de pelea—. Y luego podremos celebrar._

 _Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y cuando Bruce pudo escapar de su alegre mirada, mostró finalmente su malestar. Tenía que terminar con todo cuanto antes, no podía quedarse ahí tomando aquello como una realidad. Ambos pertenecían a otro plano, debían dejar de soñar._

 _Ninguno llegó a moverse, quizás solo la expresión en sus rostros cuando vieron a aquel hombre vestido con una túnica marrón aparecerse de la nada misma, con su mirada furiosa atravesando el alma de Diana, quien por instinto abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña._

 _—Creí que iba a poder secarte, creí que iba a poder hacer realidad en esta fantasía todos tus más terribles miedos y así llenarme de poder infinito… pero no. Afrodita tenía que meterse, tus amigos superhéroes tenían que intervenir. ¡Él! —gritó señalando a Batman—. Él que era el motivo de tus pesadillas, que por él me hice adictas a ellas, tenía que salvarte como todo buen caballero rescata a su princesa… pero sabes Diana…vas a despertar y sufrirás lo que la realidad tiene preparado para ti._

 _—¡¿Qué hiciste con todos, Hypnos?! —gritó con furia._

 _Todos habían desaparecido, excepto Calliope y Bruce. Diana no entendía las palabras del dios, palabras que perforaban su cuerpo como flechas envenenadas. No entendía que había pasado con Clark, Lois, con Alfred, sus hermanas y los hijos de Batman ¿Por qué habían desaparecido? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla estaba viviendo? Dio un paso para atrás, temerosa._

 _—Los hice desaparecer, para llevarte más dolorosamente a donde en verdad deberías estar —La furia se deslizaba por sus labios— Un lugar donde él, que ni siquiera sabes si corresponderá lo que sientes, acaba recién de regresar de su muerte, un mundo donde ella —Esta vez señalaba a Calliope—. No es siquiera un proyecto para el futuro…_

 _Cuando Diana llevó su vista a sus brazos y vio que la niña no estaba, sintió un vació gigante en su ser y cuando quiso buscar con la mirada, su mirada envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, la de Bruce, para que la ayude, se percató que ya no estaba. Estaba sola, en una oscuridad infinita y lo único que podía hacer era gritar el nombre de esa bebé, aquella, que siempre había sido su luz de esperanza._

xxx

Al instante de haberse podido incorporar, Diana abrió los ojos. Sus hermanas se lanzaron sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola, sin reparar en como se encontraba, no podían ocultar la felicidad de verla bien; sus chicos habían sido entrenados para ello, y si bien Dick nunca lo había aprendido del todo, solamente en ese momento le dedicaba una sonrisa de bienvenida. La expresión del marciano tenía una mezcla de tranquilidad y satisfacción. Le brindó una seña de gratitud al caballero de la noche, con sus mentes conectadas le dio las gracias y desapareció de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Volvería, tenía que ver que ambos estén físicamente bien, pero no era el momento para esas pruebas, era tiempo quizás para otras.

Bruce se preguntaba si era el único que notaba la perturbación en el rostro de Wonder Woman, su frente y sus mejillas mojadas causa del sudor que le había provocado la fiebre, que a su vez la había causado la pesadilla. Se preguntaba si era el único que se había percatado del temblor de sus manos, si había sido el único que la había oído susurrar con dolor el nombre de la bebé que estaba en sus sueños. También se preguntaba como actuar luego de lo ocurrido, había visto quizás sus deseos más ocultos, modificados por la intervención de los dioses y de él mismo, pero en esencia debían tratarse de sus más profundos anhelos. Pero entonces ¿Por qué había preferido continuar con su amistad en vez de aventurarse a una relación? ¿Por qué había guardado todo ese tiempo lo que en verdad sentía? ¿Su relación con Némesis había sido una mentira que se había impuesto para tapar lo que sentía por él? ¿Qué motivo la había hecho finalmente aceptar que lo amaba? Se había perdido mucho y no quería perderse más. Se decidió a romper el silencio que los envolvía, pero ella le ganó de mano.

—Donna, Cassie…chicos…Bruce —Cuando dijo su nombre pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral. La imagen de él caminando hacía todos, regresando de la muerte ocupaba su cabeza, la felicidad que había sentido; pero en ese momento no podía verle siquiera fijo a los ojos, estaba avergonzada, tenía una vaga idea de lo que había sucedido y le desagradaba por completo. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar sola— ¿Podrían dejarme sola, por favor?

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, excepto él que sabía perfectamente que le pasaba, sabía que estaba repitiendo la secuencia de su sueño una y otra vez en su mente, escuchando como un molesto zumbido, la verdad explicada por aquel dios egoísta, entendiendo porque su querida Afrodita le había pedido perdón.

—¿Estás segura, Diana? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres que te traiga nada? — preguntó persistentemente Wonder Girl, quien en verdad se notaba muy preocupada por el estado de su mentora.

Diana hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreírle y le explicó —Estoy bien, Cassie. No te preocupes, solo quiero pensar… sola.

—Vamos Cassie, volvemos pronto —insistió Donna entendiendo a su hermana, queriendo complacer sus deseos.

Diana se sentó en la camilla dando la espalda a la que ocupaba Batman.

Nightwing y Red Robin, siguieron a las súper heroínas, pero Damian se quedó al lado de su padre, esperando que se levantara.

—Vamos Pa… —Dick impidió que continuara hablando, y lo jalo fuera de la habitación luego de la mirada que le había enviados su maestro. No era que Damian era un idiota y no se había dado cuenta que su padre pretendía quedarse a hablar con la antigua princesa amazona, lo que sucedía era que aborrecía la idea de que pasaran tiempo a solas, no quería a esa mujer y menos quería que se juntara con su padre.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada y finalmente pudo dejar caer las lágrimas que querían deslizarse con ansiedad por sus mejillas. Un llanto silencioso, pero muy doloroso, que con rapidez se volvió angustiante. Todo lo que había querido decirle siempre y se lo había callado, arruinado. Se había metido en su sueño, y no había cumplido con rapidez la misión que le habían asignado. Debería haberla despertado en el momento en que cruzaron sus miradas; no entendía como había sido capaz de dejar avanzar todo tan a fondo, había aceptado sus besos, la había acariciado con cariño, su mirada le había trasmitido mucho y solo, solo para saber que cosas ocupaban su inconsciente. Se sentía perdida. Ni siquiera tenía una idea clara de cómo tomarlo, quizás al aceptarle lo que le había regalado en el sueño, demostraba cuanto la amaba también o quizás solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para despertarla.

Bruce avanzó con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba, pero al escuchar su llanto, se detuvo. Una especie de miedo invadió su ser. Un miedo a aceptar todo lo que sentía por ella y siempre había sentido, un miedo que lo llevaba a arrepentirse de haber vivido con placer, esos fugaces momentos de sonrisas donde eran solo ellos y su bebé.

Se sentó a su lado y finalmente ella se percató de que no la habían dejado completamente sola. Aún así sin mirarlo, ocultando el rostro con sus cabellos, rogó.

—Por favor, Bruce… vete.

—Solo fue un sueño, Diana —Levantó temblorosamente su mano, mientras las palabras se deslizaban con sequedad por sus labios y la apoyó sobre el hombro del mujer.

¿Solo un sueño? ¿Cómo podía referirse tan fríamente a lo que habían vivido? La ira ocupó una diminuta parte de su alma; sin detenerse a pensar si seria buena idea o no mostrarle su afligido rostro, lo levantó, dejando que observara sus cristalinos e irritados ojos junto a su expresión de dolor.

—Un sueño… —susurró con dureza— ¿Te das cuenta? Déjame sola…

No era así como se había imaginado su reencuentro, pero no podía evitar sentirse de la manera en que lo hacía. Era tan egoísta, tan…tenía ganas de gritar y de golpearlo, quería que dejara de tocarla. Quería estar sola.

—Diana… —volvió a insistir, intentando sujetar el otro hombro, pero ella lo alejó con brusquedad.

—No… No me toques… —le ordenó alejándose de él. Ya las lágrimas no resbalaban más por sus mejillas, solo quedaba su amarga expresión— ¿Por qué aceptaste todo lo del sueño? ¿Por qué continuaste con la historia? ¿Por qué, Bruce? ¿Por qué si era una simple y maldita pesadilla?

Pudo sentir como lo atravesaban las palabras de Diana, como su garganta se anudaba al escucharla hablar, exigiéndole respuestas, justamente exigidas, con ese tono atormentado y desgarrante que la invadía. No podía responderle, porque sería demostrar, significaría admitir, maldijo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Wonder Woman dejó salir una risa de impotencia desde lo más profundo de su ser y llevó su mano hasta sus cabellos.

—No voy a dejar que te rías de mí, Bruce —Diana le advertía negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie—. No estás tratando con una cualquiera, Batman…

—Diana… —intentó una vez más interrumpirla, pero ella no lo permitió, era su turno de hablar, él había perdido su intento.

—No… ahora vas a escucharme. Tuviste tu tiempo para responder —El caballero de la noche también se puso de pie para poder mirarla directo a los ojos, aquellos ojos aguamarina bañados en angustia—. No tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue para mí perderte, más aún cuando por fin comprendí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti — las lágrimas corrían una vez más por su rostro, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para poder hablar con claridad—. Luego de estar en la máquina de J'onn, no quise arriesgarme a nada, tenía miedo. Creí que con el tiempo olvidaría, mintiéndome lo oculte, pero me dejaste, nos dejaste a todos, Bruce… estaba desesperada. Nos hacías falta, me hacías falta. Y después, después Afrodita me obligó a aceptar todo aquello que sentía por ti, algo aún más fuerte que el amor que les tengo a mis hermanas, a mi madre… Y así me sentí liberada, había decidido no decirte nada, no aún, pero viste con lo que soñaba… yo…

Lloraba con más fuerza, se sentía tan vulnerable, no había sufrido tanto desde la perdida de Hippolyta o la de Donna. Lo había necesitado tanto y ahora que lo tenía lo único que quería era escapar de su mirada controladora, de su expresión seria. Dio un ágil paso seguido de otro para abandonar el cuarto, necesitaba irse lo más rápido posible, no quería escuchar sus excusas, sus porqués sin sentido, no quería una respuesta. Lo que estaba ocurriendo simplemente no debía pasar.

Bruce la sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que continuara avanzando. Con firmeza y algo de rudeza la arrinconó contra la pared, secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas utilizando el pulgar con suavidad. Ella intentó escapar, pero no pudo. Aquel hombre que aprisionaba su cuerpo contra la pared, que la miraba con un sentimiento que pocas veces había podido divisar en él, atrapó sus labios, fundiendo los de ambos en un apasionado y salvaje beso, que aceptó con total rendición, enroscando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo aún más contra ella.

Así Diana se había imaginado el momento en el que Bruce regresaba a la vida de todos, así lo había soñado centenares de veces, un momento donde solo bastaba un cruce de mirada para que él entendiera todo lo que ella sentía y se lo regrese tomándola con sus fuertes brazos y besándola como nunca había besado a otra, transmitiendo con ese acto, todo el cariño y el amor que le estaba demostrando.

Sin embargo él no había esperado para nada todo lo que había ocurrido, amarla, siempre lo había hecho, pero se había obligado a alejarla de su mente y cuando salió de aquellos labios color carmín que prefería que lo suyo continuara como una amistad, pudo crear la barrera perfecta. Pero no, al parecer la barrera de Diana no era tan fuerte, se había desmoronado por completo, había desnudado su alma sin pudor y no podía negar que parte de lo que había vivido en el sueño le había agradado y no podía negar lo feliz que se había puesto al escuchar decirle entre llantos cuanto lo amaba y cuan perdida se sentía por no tenerlo. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás y tampoco esperaba retroceder. Volver a su realidad le estaba abriendo una nueva puerta al cambio. Enfrentar su amor por Diana y llevarlo aún más allá de donde lo había podido llevar antes, era un riesgo que estaba decidido a afrontar.

Alejaron sus rostros a penas unos centímetros y se sonrieron. Diana bajó un poco la mirada como avergonzada de la actuación casi desesperada que había mostrado al corresponderle el beso; él le acaricio el rostro con suavidad.

—Sabes…Calliope es un lindo plan para el futuro… —Sonrío al ver como los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente se abrían grandes como dos platos y brillaban cual zafiros.

Wonder Woman se lanzó prácticamente contra su cuerpo, atrapándolo en un abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Batman, quien no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño alegrándose de finalmente estar de nuevo en casa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
